Life is going on
by Ruselly Adita
Summary: She was looking outside & smiling herself. She put her hand on her stomach where a new member was waiting to come. She looked outside & closed her eyes. She could see a baby running towards her from now on... Her own baby who will call her "Mumma". The symbol of Abhijt & her love...


**Author's Note : **It's completely different from "I still haven't forgot you". It is a bit "serialistic" also. Hope you guyz like it.

* * *

**|::| Life Is Going On |::|**

* * *

[It was after about five months of Abhijit & Tarika's marriage. Abhijit wasn't at home. He was at the buero. Tarika didn't go to forensic lab because she is pregnant of two months. She came to know about it just the previous day & the doctor gave her strict instruction to stay at home & take care. So she had made an excuse for not to go to the lab. She was sitting on the edge of the window & looking outside. It was raining. She was looking outside & smiling herself. She put her hand on her stomach where a new member was waiting to come. She looked outside & closed hereyes. She could see a baby running towards her from now on... Her own baby who will call her "Mumma". The symbol of Abhijt & her love... Suddenly she felt netroious & ran to the washroom.]

Tarika-(coming out of the washroom) Uff ! Thodi der let jati hoon...Abhijit ne toh kaha tha ki wo jaldhi aa jayega, ab tak kyun nahi aya? 7 bajh gaye. Bahar itni baarish ho rahi hai. (she walked towards the bed & sitting on the edge of the bed she dialed Abhijit's number & at the same time the bell rang) Abhijit hoga...(she walked through the hall & opened the door & found... yes it was Abhijit) Kaha the tum? ( in a little angry voice) Tumne kaha tha na ki jaldhi aa jaoge, toh phir?

Abhijit-(getting inside) Are shanth ho jao ! Main toh jaldhi hi aane wala tha lekin ye...

Tarika-(cutting his words) Ye ! Kaun ye? Kiske saath the tum? Pata bhi hai main kitni bore ho rahi thi?

Abhijit-(pulling his shoes out) Traffic !

Tarika-(with a questioning look) Kya?!

Abhijit-(laughing) Are yaar! Traffic ki waja se late ho gaya aur tum toh...

Tarika-(smiled & walked closer to him & pulled out his coat) Oh ! Wo mujhe laga ki tum shayet kisi sath bahar chale gaye aur ye bhool gaye ki tum hare biwi ghar pe akeli bore ho rahi hai.

Abhijit-(mischievous tone) Oh hoo! Humare bina log bore bhi hote hai ! Humain toh nahi pata tha...

Tarika-(felt shy & turned around with the coat in her hand) Tumhe change nahi karna hai kya?

Abhijit-(hugging her from back) Haan ! lekin tumko akele chod ne ka maan nahi ho raha.

Tarika-(she was liking it but acted as she wasn't interested in chatting like this) Uffo! Jao na tum jaldhi se change karke aao.

Abhijit-(giving her one tight hug) Thik hai. Tarika, mujhe bohot bhook lag rahi hai.

Taika-(giving him a you won't change look) jao jadhi main khana lagati hoon.

[After half an hour Abhijit came out of the room to the hall & found Tarika was sitting holding her head. He realized that she was tired. He walked near her & sat beside her on the couch. He put his one hand around her shoulder & hold her hand with the other. She felt him & put her head on his shoulder]

Abhijit- Kya hua? Hain! Tabiyeet thik nahi lag rahi?

Tarika-(barely) Ajib lagha hai... Pata nahi. Sar main dard hai.

Abhijit-(with much concern) Khana khaya?

Tarika- Thora sa khaya tha. Phir maan nahi hua.

Abhijit-(patting her head) Bohot dino se dekh raha hoon tumhari tabyeet kuch theek nahi hai, mujhe bhi time nahi milta... Koi baat nahi. Tum kal mere sath doctor ki paas chalogi.

Tarika-(lifted her head & smiled at Abhijit, then slowly walked to the dining table) Tumhe khana nahi khana hai kya?

Abhijt-(with a surprising expression) Tum thik toh ho na. (walking to the dining table & standing beside her)

Tarika-(gives her the sweetest smile ever) Thik hoon. Bilkul ! Jaldhi se khana kha lo. Mujhe barish main bhigna hai.

Abhijit-(with an open mouth) Kuch toh gadbad hai.(walks towards her & grabs her both arms tightly, with a romantic expression) Kya baat hai? Itni khush kyun ho?

Tarika-(gives a shy smile) Nahi bataungi.

Abhijit-(leaving her) Mujhe nahi bataogi?

Tarika-(coming closer to him) mm..hmmm... Abhi nahi batungi

Abhijit-(a little bit angry but didn't want to express it) Thik hai jab dil kare bataneka bata dena.

Tarika- Hmm.

[So Abhijit leaves the matter & after having his meal went to sleep. He didn't talk with Tarika much on that night. Tarika understood but she thought he must wait for sometimes to listen to this fantastic news. Next morning she woke up very early & got everything ready. By everything I meant breakfast & the other stuffs. After sometimes Abhijit woke up. He washed himself & got ready. He went outside the room & found Tarika nowhere. He called her but none replied. He became anxious. Suddenly he heard a sound. Sound of anklet. He looked here & there but still he found no one. The wind was blowing & the curtains were fluttering. He saw a shadow moving behind the curtains. He slowly approached towards it but swiftly it moved away. He found out that it was Tarika. He ran behind her & he finally grabbed her hand & pulled her towards him & wrapped his hand around her waist & she put her hands on his chest.]

Abhiit-(amazed) Aaj kal meri biwi bohot romantic hi rahi hai.

Tarika-(smiling) Baat hi kuch aisi hai. (she took Abhijit's hand & put it on her stomach & closed her eyes) Kuch mehsus hua?

Abhijit-(glaring at her) Nahi.

Tarika-(still her eyes are closed) Um..hmm.. Phir se koushish karo. Mehsus hoga.

Abhijit- Kya?

Tarika-(opening her eyes very slowly & with a dreamy smile) Abhijit, I'm pregnant.

Abhijit-(first his mouth was open for a few seconds & he was just looking at her eyes & then he gave her the tightest hug ever) Thank you !

Tarika-(hid in his arms) Nahi, Thank you...

[Abhijit wrapped his arms around her waist again & she put her hands on his chest. He looked straight into her eyes & then looked at her lips, moved a little closer & leand over her. Their face was about only two were inches apart. He was to kiss her & his phone rang. They snapped out of their dreamland & Tarika pushed him a little & got out from his arms. Abhijit picked up the phone]

Abhijit- Hello, Senior Inspector Abhijit here...Kya!...Kahan pe?...Thik hai humlog aate hai.(he cuts the call) Mujhe jaana hoga. Lekin main jaldhi wapas aa jaunga.

Tarika-(smiling) Fiqar maat karo. Main bilkul thik hoon. Tumhe duti chodke aane ki jaruraat nahi hai. Lekin haan, nashta kiye bina bilkul jaane dungi.

Abhijit-(gives her a hug) Main bohot khush nasib hoon jo tumhari jaise samajhdar biwi mila hai mujhe.

Tarika-(laughing) Wo toh tum ho...

[Abhijit took his breakfast &so did Tarika & he left for beuro & Tarika was alone again. She stood in front of the mirror]

Tarika-(putting her hand on the stomach) Mumma, apk wait kar rahi hai. Jaldhi se aa jao.(to herself) Waqt kaise bith jaate hai pata hi nahi chalta.


End file.
